


Breaking Point

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Danger, Dark Past, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hiding, I Made Myself Cry, Loki Feels, Loki is Not Amused, Loss, Magic, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pregnancy, Talking To Dead People, Witchcraft, dark secrets, people suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small peaceful town holds a not-so-peaceful secret, and it seems to be up to Loki to fix the problem. Of <em>course</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this half-formed story I wrote way back when I was like thirteen or fourteen, and I figured it was worth reviving and expanding. The revisions are mostly mentions of events and people from the movies, and changing comic Loki to movie Loki because of reasons that totally have nothing to do with Tom Hiddleston's invasion of my mind... Honest. >_>

    The cry was shrill, echoing in the approaching dusk along the seemingly deserted streets. Seemingly, for within the stores and businesses lining the small town’s market huddled its citizens; friends, families and neighbours trembling and clutching each other in fear. It was not spoken of, but they all knew what was happening; what would soon happen. Outside in the empty streets a woman ran, her plain blue dress tattered and stained with the same blood that was splattered across her scratched tan cheeks; the terror plain in her face and voice as she called for what she was beginning to realise would never come.

 

    “Help me!! Help me!!” - She pleaded desperately, “Somebody, please!! Help me!!”

 

    But no-one moved. No one could, or would; they didn’t want to get involved. They didn’t want to risk themselves. They were too afraid. Afraid of what was out there. Afraid of what would come.

 

    “Please! Oh, _god;_ please!” - The woman sobbed, her steps beginning to falter as her hope dwindled, “Help!”

 

    Inside the grocery store a pair of honey-coloured eyes watched the scene outside with a mixture of disbelief and horror. The owner was a young woman of somewhat above-average height, alabaster skin covered by a black sundress, forest green cardigan and knee-high dark brown boots, and long hair dyed a green so dark it appeared black until the light hit it. Her name was Miranda Williams, she was twenty-six years old, and had a BA in English Literature and Writing. She wasn’t a local, exactly; she had moved into town two months ago with her rather infamous boyfriend, who wanted a fresh start away from past troubles with her.

It hadn’t taken long for them to be warned of the town’s strange trouble - their neighbour, an elderly lady who had been the town’s unofficial midwife for decades, had taken an instant shining to Miranda and had seen fit to tell them - but neither of them had actually witnessed it first-hand until now. As Miranda watched from between the grocery store’s window shutters as the woman - whom she recognised as a first-grade teacher that had moved into town three weeks ago - stumbled and fell onto the asphalt and the shadow of what hunted her closed in, her heart clenched in sympathy and she made a decision.

 

    Ignoring the people attempting to stop her and whispering for her to leave it be, she ran out of the store and in front of the other woman; just in time to see the creature the whole town was afraid of face-to-face, such as it was. It stopped with a guttural hiss about half a foot away from her, its tattered dark shroud-like dressings flaring out slowly, as though it were submerged underwater; clawed hands reaching out but not touching her. Its skeletal face peered at this newcomer, tilting to the sides as if curious; it circled to the left and Miranda’s face followed it, her eyes never leaving its empty sockets, and then to the right with the same results.

 

    It floated back to the centre and leaned forward, face inches away from Miranda’s, and she stared back at it unflinchingly and firmly said, “No.”

 

    The creature leaned back with a low, almost purr-like growl and then turned and glided off the way it had come, vanishing into the darkness. When it was gone Miranda let out a shuddering breath and slumped slightly in relief, her heart pounding. She hadn’t known that that would actually work; only hoped. She turned around to face the other woman - a Miss Hartzler, if she remembered correctly - and offered her a hand up, smiling reassuringly.

 

    As soon as the woman was on her feet she wrapped Miranda in a tight hug and shakily cried, “Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

 

    Miranda hushed the much shorter woman (she had to be maybe five-foot-two or three) and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, running the fingers of her free hand through her sandy brown hair soothingly. When the woman was calm enough, Miranda gently pried her arms away and brought her to her car, intending to take her home to deal with her injuries; knowing very well that Loki would not be particularly happy with her decision.

 

 

    Along the normally peaceful street the sound of arguing was heard in the otherwise silence from within a house four houses down from the other end; the yelling would have been startling coming from that particular couple, if not for the fact that all other occupants of the street had already heard what had happened at the market. And if they were being honest, they agreed with what the reserved young (to their knowledge) man was saying.

 

    “What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!” - Loki yelled as he faced Miranda in their living room, the other woman - Ada, her name was - sitting on an armchair shaking fearfully, “You could have gotten our _unborn child_ killed! And for what; to save a stranger you barely met in passing??”

 

    “Well, what was I supposed to do; let her die?!” - Miranda yelled back, undeterred by his anger as he tried to use the four inches he had over her to his advantage, “Just let that _thing_ tear her apart?!”

 

    “YES!” - Loki yelled, advancing a step towards her.

 

    “Well, _I’m sorry_ I’m not that _heartless!”_ \- Miranda retorted, not backing down in the least, “Maybe you and everybody else in this town can wash your hands of basic civility, but I can’t!”

 

    Loki reached a hand up then stopped halfway, curling into a tight fist. He turned with a growl and walked over to the nearest wall, punching it hard enough to crack it, causing Ada to let out a frightened whimper. He turned to glare at her coldly and she shrunk in her seat before Miranda stood between them, jaw clenched and staring at Loki almost challengingly. Loki closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath through his nose, exhaling it slowly through his mouth. He repeated the action several times until he was calmer before opening his eyes again.

 

    “Loki; you know who I am. You have known all along. You can’t ask that of me.” - Miranda said with firm gentleness.

 

    Loki walked over to Miranda, placing his hands on her hips, and said, “You’re right; I’m sorry.” He leaned down slightly and kissed her then rested his forehead against hers. “But what you did was incredibly reckless; you should have called for me.”

 

    “If I had thought there was enough time, I would have.” - Miranda replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closely, saying softly, “I’m sorry. I acted on instinct; I... I’m sorry.”

 

    “I know.” - Loki replied, stepping back. He glanced over at Ada, who seemed a little less scared now that he was calm, and asked, “What do you intent to do about her?”

 

    “I’m not really sure yet.” - Miranda replied, turning to face Ada and eyeing her sympathetically, “Maybe getting her out of town will make that thing forget about her? It seems to stick to the area, if Mrs. Thomas is to be believed.” She sighed frustratedly. “I wish we had more information!”

 

    “Look; I don’t want to be any trouble.” - Ada spoke up with a mostly steady voice, “You saved my life, and I am _so_ grateful, but...” She took a shaky breath. “I don’t want you to put yourself in danger for my sake; you have your baby to think about.”

 

    “Hey...” - Miranda said, walking over to her and kneeling in front of her then taking her hands in hers, “We’ll figure this out. Don’t give up yet.”

 

    Behind them Loki sighed deeply; he had learned by now that once Miranda made up her mind about something, there was no changing it. It was the whole reason they were still together in the first place once she’d learned who he really was; she had outright refused to see him as the villain everybody told her he was, even when it cost her friends and family. In her eyes he was still the flawed but still worthwhile man she had fallen for and she wasn’t about to let him go.

 

    Loki crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Well, if you insist on getting involved, we’ll need to do some research. Describe the creature to me; perhaps I’ve heard of its like before.”

 

 

    Upon hearing Miranda’s description of the creature Loki concluded that it was likely a wraith, though he couldn’t guess what kind without encountering it for himself. After a quiet dinner they had set up Ada in the spare room - she had thought she wouldn’t be able to sleep after what happened, but once most of the shock wore off she found that she was exhausted - then retired to their own room. They lay in bed; Miranda snuggled up to Loki with her back to his front, his arms securely around her with one hand occasionally rubbing her stomach. At four months, she wasn’t really showing much yet, but he claimed he could feel their child stirring within her and took every opportunity he could to touch and caress her belly.

 

    “Are we really sure that thing’s not going to come in here for Ada?” - Miranda asked softly, entwining her fingers with his on her stomach.

 

    Loki kissed her neck and replied against her skin, “It hasn’t been known to attack indoors before. And I’ve taken precautions regardless.”

 

    Miranda hummed then said, “I really am sorry for being careless.”

 

    “I know, my love.” - Loki replied, “Just as I know you will do it again someday. You’re far too caring and selfless not to.” He tightened his arms around her a bit. “Just remember that it is not only _your_ life at stake anymore.”

 

    “I will.” - Miranda whispered, “I promise.”

 

    “Good. It would have been bad enough to lose you before, but now...” - Loki drew in a somewhat shaky breath, “I can’t go through that again.”

 

    Miranda turned around to face him and said, “You won’t.” She kissed him slowly, savouring the taste and feel of his lips on hers. “If I have any say; you won’t.” She pushed him back then moved to straddle him before resuming the kiss, deepening it. “Never again.”

 

    As the kiss began to grow heated Loki ran his hands up her legs, grabbing her buttocks and pressing her down against him as his hips moved upwards seeking friction, eliciting a slight muffled moan from them both. His hands continued travelling upwards, bunching up her silky green pyjama top, and Miranda leaned back long enough to remove it before returning to his lips; her breasts pressing against his bare chest as she tangled the fingers of one hand in his hair and clutched his shoulder with the other to pull them closer together. Between her legs she could feel his growing erection through his sleep pants and she ground her hips down, earning a groan. Loki wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, his fingers slipping into the hem of her pyjama shorts; Miranda lifted her hips slightly and he pulled them off, stopping briefly to press a kiss to her stomach before crawling back up, kissing and nipping his way to her breasts.

 

    He took one of her nipples into his mouth, kneading the other breast with his hand but being careful not to squeeze too hard; he remembered well the discomfort he had accidentally caused her in the early days of her pregnancy because of how oversensitive they’d become. Miranda breathed out a pleased sigh, her hands moving to tangle in his hair. Loki kissed his way to her other breast, replacing his hand that instead travelled down her stomach to slip between her legs; her breath hitched as he began teasing her clit and he smiled slightly. She tugged on his hair, intending to pull him upwards, and he obliged, leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses up her chest and neck before he reached her mouth.

As he slipped his tongue past her gladly parted lips, he carefully inserted two fingers into her, earning a mewl of pleasure; he began to pump his fingers, trying to hold back his own need until she was ready for him. It was one thing she had noticed since the first time they were intimate; he was always very careful not to rush things no matter how badly he wanted her so as not to hurt her in any way. Finally, she reached down and tugged on his wrist to let him know she was ready, and Loki wasted no time in ridding himself of his pants; he settled himself between her legs and lined his cock with her entrance, pushing in slowly, savouring the moment fully.

 

    When he was fully sheathed in her, he rested his forehead against hers as he gave her time to adjust and then began to move; starting at a slow, deep pace as he pulled almost all of the way out of her before pushing back in. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room as he built up a steady rhythm, along with the occasional soft moan or grunt. Miranda wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself up further and allowing his thrusts to reach deeper, which he took full advantage of. He propped himself up on his forearms and locked gazes with her; their pupils were blown wide with lust but even then neither could miss the love in the other’s eyes. Her hands slid up his back to grip his shoulders tightly and he knew she was close; leaning down to rest his forehead against hers once more, he sped up his thrusts only slightly, chasing their mutual high until they climaxed together. They lay there panting for a while then he carefully pulled out of her and moved to lie beside her.

 

    When he had mostly caught his breath again, Loki said, “I love you.”

 

    “I loved you first.” - Miranda replied breathily with a smile.

 

    He chuckled a bit, knowing it to be true, and then he pulled her into his arms and held her close until she drifted off.

 

 

    Once Loki was sure that Miranda was asleep, he placed a light kiss on her temple then one on her belly and quietly slipped out of bed. He dressed with the aid of his seidr and crept out of the room, sparing a final glance at his lover. He checked in on Ada, making sure the woman was still asleep, and then went downstairs and left the house. He went across the street to Mrs. Thomas’ house, finding the woman sitting on her front porch, seemingly waiting.

 

    “Is she alright?” - The elderly lady asked as he walked up the steps and sat beside her.

 

    “She is.” - Loki replied, “They both are; for now.”

 

    “That poor girl...” - Mrs. Thomas said, shaking her head regretfully, “There’s no saving her, you know. I know Miranda will want to try, but that’s just the way things are.”

 

    “Are they? Perhaps you simply haven’t found the right solution.” - Loki said.

 

    Mrs. Thomas huffed a slight humourless laugh and replied, “If it hasn’t been found; it’s because nobody has tried.”

 

    “You know what it is; the creature.” - Loki suggested.

 

    “I have thoughts.” - Mrs. Thomas corrected, adding with a laugh, “But I’m afraid I’m not quite old enough to know _that_ much.”

 

    “There is something you haven’t told us, though; isn’t there?” - Loki asked. Mrs. Thomas hesitated and Loki leaned forward, took her hand in both of his, and said, “Mrs. Thomas; Miri has decided that she will try to help Miss Hartzler. You know how she is by now. I can only try to protect her and our child.” He allowed a pleading look. “Anything that will help me do that...”

 

    Mrs. Thomas took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before saying, “Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself quite uneasy writing this chapter with how the scenes played out in my mind. I can only hope at least _some_ of that made it into the words.

    It was a bad idea. Almost every one of Loki’s internal voices agreed; which was quite a feat, as they all usually had something different to say. And yet, he was doing it.

 

    After speaking with Mrs. Thomas, Loki had bid the woman a pleasant night then left the street. He chose to walk rather than take Miranda’s car; the journey would take longer on foot, but he didn’t want to risk waking her up. He knew beyond the shadow of doubt that his lover would in no way approve of what he was going to do, at least alone. Mrs. Thomas had looked at him worriedly from her porch but said nothing, instead electing to go back inside her home. As he walked down the street Loki sensed a few pairs of eyes watching him from within the other houses, but like Miranda had said happened at the grocery store, nobody said or did anything.

 

    Loki made his way to a seldom-travelled part of town, on alert should he encounter the creature, but he doubted he would; by all accounts it seemed to choose a single victim each time and follow only them until they were dead. Still, that didn’t mean he was about to drop his guard. It was early dawn by the time he reached his destination; an abandoned building (a school, according to Mrs. Thomas) sitting on what had once been the town’s centre, before it had expanded as more people came to settle there.

He stood a few feet away from the entrance and looked around slowly, taking in every detail he could; from the rusted gate and fences, to the overgrown pathways, the chipped-paint and dead vine-covered walls, and the broken and boarded up windows. According to Mrs. Thomas, the school had closed down a little over sixty years ago after a few students went missing and it was soon after that that the creature had truly made itself known, though there had been whispers of it long before then. Taking one last look around, he waved the gate open with his seidr and walked up the path to the rotted and slightly collapsed front doors.

 

    The doors opened easily to him and he took a careful step inside, grateful for a change to his heritage and the better night-vision it granted as he looked around the near pitch black hallway stretching out before him. Not entirely sure where to start looking for what he sought, Loki simply picked a direction at random and started walking, senses trained to detect even the smallest of disturbances. He walked past classroom after dust-covered classroom, noticing desks toppled over and scratches on the walls, blackboards and even ceiling in some. Clearly the wraith came here often.

After nearly two hours of finding nothing Loki was about to leave, intending to return home before Miranda woke up, when he heard a loud banging noise coming from further inside the building. He debated leaving and returning another time but in the end decided against it and began heading towards the noise, regardless of how much his every instinct protested. The closer he got to the source of the disturbance, the more uneasy he felt; it was like every fibre of his being was rejecting the very idea of taking another step forward.

 

He reached the door to the basement - or at least, he _guessed_ it was the basement, as the sign on it was illegible - and reached a hand towards it. Inches away he froze, a shiver running up his spine, and began to tremble slightly. Whatever was behind that door was wrong; so very, very _wrong._ His breathing became heavy as he took in shaky mouthfuls of air, an overwhelming sense of dread the likes of which he hadn’t felt in centuries filling him with a desire to run away as far and as fast as he could yet keeping him rooted to the spot.

As Loki tried to force himself to move he sensed movement somewhere behind him then heard a soft growl echoing all around; his breathing sped up, the dread increasing. He was close to hyperventilating when he heard footsteps down the hallway followed by a very familiar voice calling for him.

 

 

    Miranda had woken up alone, which was not entirely unusual in itself, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn’t quite right. At first she figured she was still just a little bit anxious over what had happened the previous day, and she got out of bed and went about her morning routine as usual. She had checked in on Ada, who was still asleep, then headed downstairs to the kitchen, figuring that’s where Loki would be. When she didn’t find him there she checked the rest of the house, and when she realised he wasn’t there she left a note for Ada on the kitchen counter then left the house and crossed the street to Mrs. Thomas’.

 

    It took some prying but eventually Mrs. Thomas had directed Miranda to the old school and she quickly got in her car and drove there, hoping her troublesome boyfriend hadn’t done something stupid, but knowing he probably had. Once she reached the building she sighed frustratedly when she saw the gate was open and the front door hung rather loosely on its hinges as a result of being forced open. She grabbed a torch from the car, noticing how dark it seemed inside despite the morning light, and then made her way in. Along the hallways she walked, occasionally calling Loki’s name, mindful of the debris littering the floor.

She didn’t know why, but she had a feeling that she shouldn’t be in there, and it was slowly increasing the further she walked. By the time she heard a soft growl echo through the halls she could barely keep walking, such was the fear she felt, but she knew Loki was in there and she wasn’t going to leave without him. Finally she heard him respond to her calls, though his voice was shakier than she had ever heard it, and she forced herself to move faster.

 

 

    Loki had just managed to take a step away from the door when he heard a loud crash coming from beyond it and a louder howl that sounded almost pained. It startled him and served to snap him fully back to his senses, and he wasted no time in turning back the way he came and all but running towards where he had heard Miranda. He turned a corner and nearly collided with her, earning a startled shriek.

 

    “Loki!” - Miranda gasped when she realised it was him, the relief evident in her voice.

 

    “What in Hel do you think you’re doing here??” - Loki half-yelled, gripping her shoulders almost tight enough to hurt without realising it, “Have you lost your mind??”

 

    “I could ask the same!” - Miranda retorted, gripping his forearms and digging her nails in slightly to call attention to what he was doing.

 

    Loki immediately loosened his grip then turned her around, pushed her forward and said, “We must leave; it’s not safe.”

 

 

    They exited the school without incident and got into Miranda’s car, driving away with maybe more haste that was entirely legal in the area, but frankly she couldn’t have cared less about speed limits and she doubted anyone else would have either. As they reached the less isolated part of town she slowed the car down and eventually pulled over and stopped altogether.

 

    They sat there in silence for a while, facing forward, and then Miranda quietly asked, “Loki; what happened back there?”

 

    “I don’t know.” - Loki replied just as quietly. He leaned back in the seat and said, “There was something very _wrong_ in that place. This creature... I have never dealt with anything like this before.” He ran a hand over his face; holding it before his eyes he noticed that it was still trembling slightly. “... I’m scared; Miri.”

 

 

When they got back home Ada was awake and sitting on the couch in the living room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

 

    “I hope you don’t mind me helping myself...” - She began but trailed off as she looked up at them, taking in their clearly shaken demeanours. She frowned and asked, “You went to the old school, didn’t you?”

 

    “You have been there?” - Loki asked back somewhat surprised.

 

    Ada nodded, set the cup down on the coffee table and replied, “I took a wrong turn a week ago, drove right up to it.” She looked down at her lap and wrung her hands together nervously. “I didn’t even set foot outside, I was so scared and I didn’t know why. But it saw me; I know it did. I thought I was just being silly at first, but... well, obviously not.” She looked back up at them apologetically. “I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything last night; I just...”

 

    “You were in shock, Ada; it’s not your fault.” - Miranda interrupted gently.

 

    “By the looks of you; you actually went inside.” - Ada guessed. They both nodded and she asked, “Did you see it?”

 

    “No.” - Loki replied, “But it was definitely there.”

 

    “We heard it; all around.” - Miranda added, “I couldn’t even tell where the sound was coming from.”

 

    “It’s going to come after me again, isn’t it?” - Ada asked fearfully.

 

    “Most likely.” - Loki replied bluntly.

 

    “Not helpful.” - Miranda scolded.

 

    “But it _is_ the truth.” - Loki retorted, crossing his arms at his chest.

 

    Miranda sighed then turned to Ada and said, “Look; I said we’d figure this out, and I meant it. I’m going to do everything I can.”

 

    “Thank you. So much.” - Ada replied gratefully.

 

 

    They had a light breakfast, none of them particularly hungry, and then Miranda drove Ada home for a shower and a change of clothes before driving her to work. She’d had her reservations, but Ada insisted on going about her day as normal. The townspeople stared a bit at the two women but otherwise it was business as usual; they all knew there was nothing to be afraid of until dark. After promising to come pick her up after work, Miranda left Ada and went to the local library to meet with up Loki, who had gone there by himself first.

 

    “What are we looking for?” - Miranda asked quietly as they stood in the back room looking through town records and newspaper prints.

 

    “No idea. I suspect we’ll know it when we see it.” - Loki replied softly, somewhat distractedly.

 

    “Great.” - Miranda murmured sarcastically. She continued flipping through the newspaper prints until something caught her eye then said, “Hey, here’s something about the school.” Loki glanced up from the papers and she cleared her throat slightly. “It says that on September 27th, 1955; three local girls - sixth graders - disappeared. They were last seen at school, were they’d stayed late working on a project.” She looked up at Loki. “They just never came home.”

 

    “Mrs. Thomas told me that after that they closed the school down but never said why.” - Loki said, “After that, the wraith appeared.”

 

    “But stories of that thing are a lot older than six decades, aren’t they?” - Miranda asked.

 

    “Apparently nobody died before then.” - Loki replied.

 

    Miranda hummed then looked down at the newspaper print, which had pictures of the missing girls, and thought aloud, “So what the hell happened at that school? What changed?”

 

    “That is what I intend to find out.” - Loki said, turning back to the pages in his hands, “There is a wound in that place. Whatever it was that happened; it was evil beyond measure.”

 

    Miranda huffed a humourless laugh and said, “Coming from you; that’s saying a lot.”

 

    Loki sent a half-hearted glare her way then continued reading. After a while he came across an old photograph of the original five settlers that founded the town and looked at it curiously. The subjects of the photo themselves were not particularly remarkable, but as he looked more closely he thought he could make out a shadow behind them that did not seem to be one of theirs. He walked over to a desk and picked up a magnifying glass; holding it over the spot he concluded that the shadow was definitely not from any of the posing men.

 

    “Find something?” - Miranda asked, walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder. In response Loki showed her the picture, keeping the magnifying glass over the shadow, and she asked, “Is that...?”

 

    “Most likely.” - Loki replied.

 

    “What are you doing in here?” - The voice of one of the librarians called from the door, startling them both.

 

    “Research. For a historical fiction novel based on a town much like this one.” - Loki replied smoothly, “We have permission to be here.”

 

    “No-one told me that.” - The librarian said somewhat suspiciously.

 

    Loki formed his expression to one of confusion and said, “Now that is odd; we were told by Miss Rembrandt that she’d phone ahead.”

 

    At the mention of the mayor’s secretary the librarian blanched slightly and said, “I... I may have been a bit... late in today... Fine; just... put everything back where you found it, alright?”

 

    “Of course.” - Loki replied politely.

 

    The librarian turned and left and Miranda breathed a sigh of relief then turned to Loki and said, “I can’t believe that actually worked.”

 

    Loki huffed and replied, “I’m going to attempt not to take it personally that you would doubt the abilities of the God of Lies.” Miranda rolled her eyes and he turned back to the photo. “We need to find out where on the school grounds this used to be. Though I have a fairly good idea; it would be best to know without a doubt.”

 

    “How exactly are we going to do that? It’s not like there’s anyone alive who’d remember that.” - Miranda asked uncertainly.

 

    “Not alive; no.” - Loki replied.

 

    Miranda stared at him for moment then asked, “Should I ask?”

 

    “Yes, but I won’t give a straight or honest answer.” - Loki replied simply.

 

    “Remind me why I trust you, again?” - Miranda said with a scoff.

 

    “Because I have yet to let you down.” - Loki replied matter-of-factly then said, “You should go home and rest; you look tired.”

 

    “I promised Ada I’d pick her up after work.” - Miranda protested lightly.

 

    “Which will not be for another few hours.” - Loki dismissed, “And if it comes to it, I could go.”

 

    Miranda looked as though she were going to protest further then sighed and said, “Alright; I’ll go home and take a nap or something.” She walked up to him and kissed him. “Don’t do anything _too_ dangerous; okay? I still need you.”

 

    “I can only promise to try.” - Loki replied softly, pressing another kiss to her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

    In his defence, Loki did actually _try._ He couldn’t be faulted if the universe had other ideas.

 

    That was what he told himself as he strode up to the gates of Helheim, ignoring the lost souls wandering outside in the icy fog of Niflheim. He was met with a low growl from Garm, who watched him from where she sat with narrowed eyes.

 

    Loki approached the great hound and spoke evenly, “I need to speak with my daughter, and I have no intention of staying. Do we have an accord?”

 

    Garm slowly stood, forcing Loki to crane his neck up to maintain eye contact, and asked, “And why should such special consideration be granted, Liesmith?”

 

    “You tell me.” - Loki replied cryptically then presented his hand to the hound. In his palm he had scrap of cloth which held a small piece of wood collected from one of the desks of the old school in a room close to the basement. Garm lowered her head to examine the item and just as quickly backed up with a growl and what was almost a whine. Loki wrapped the piece up again and asked, “Good enough?”

 

    Garm gave it some thought then stepped aside and replied, “This time.”

 

    “My thanks.” - Loki said with only a hint of sarcasm then stepped through the gate, intending to be in and out of the realm as quickly as possible.

 

 

    It took a little longer than Loki would have liked to reach Hela’s palace, seeing as she had changed the lay of her kingdom quite a bit since his last visit, but reach it he did. As he walked past the souls of the dead that his daughter allowed within her halls for company they shrunk away in fear, though he knew it was not of him, but of the piece of wood he carried with him. He himself had had trouble picking it up in the first place; it took imbuing the cloth that held it with several protective enchantments. Finally he reached the door to Hela’s throne room and waved it open with his seidr, letting that serve as the announcement of his presence.

 

    The Queen of the Dead lounged in her throne talking to a very young-looking girl, but ceased their conversation and turned to Loki as he walked up to them, narrowing her eyes and snapping in lieu of a greeting, “What corruption have you brought into my walls?”

 

    “So nice to see you again as well, daughter; you look lovely as ever.” - Loki retorted sarcastically.

 

    “Do not play games, father; what do you carry?” - Hela insisted firmly, sitting up straight and glaring at him.

 

    “My safe passage.” - Loki replied, “Lest you get any ideas.”

 

    Hela frowned slightly then asked, “And what is it that you want?”

 

    “I need to speak with some of your citizens; I’ve encountered a problem on Midgard, and they hold answers I need to try and solve it.” - Loki replied, careful not to say too much just yet.

 

    “What problem of Midgard could hold any significance to _you?_ You’ve never been very fond of the realm.” - Hela asked curiously.

 

    “I’ve no problem with the realm; it’s the people that irk me.” - Loki replied with a shrug, “And why should I not wish to ensure the safety of my current abode?”

 

    “Enough evading, father; speak plainly or leave.” - Hela said in annoyance.

 

    “Very well.” - Loki acquiesced with a slight nod, “It concerns what I carry in my pocket. I know you feel it. There is a corruption within the space it came from; I need to speak with those responsible for it.”

 

    Hela’s eyes drifted to the place on Loki’s coat the piece of wood lay in then she said in a somewhat quiet voice, “I know where that came from, and of whom you seek.” She looked back up at his face. “They reside in the pits for what they did; though even that is too good for them.” A hint of concern coloured her features. “Leave this be, father; it cannot end well.”

 

    “I can’t. I can’t walk away from this. I _want_ to, but I can’t.” - Loki admitted.

 

    “Because of your half-mortal lover, yes; and the child she carries?” - Hela asked knowingly. Loki nodded sharply and she sighed and said, “Very well; I’ll allow it.”

 

    “Thank you, Hela.” - Loki replied honestly.

 

    “Do not thank me; I’ve done you favours.” - Hela said regretfully then added, “Do give my _almost_ step-mother my regards.”

 

    Loki rolled his eyes as he turned to leave the room, calling over his shoulder, “You may attend my wedding after I’ve attended _yours_ , dear daughter.”

 

 

    The journey out of Helheim, and by extension Niflheim, was a slow one; not because anyone hindered Loki, but because the knowledge he had gained weighted heavily upon him. He knew perfectly well that humans, like any other race, were capable of great evil - one only need look at their history to confirm such - but the lengths the town’s founders had gone... Hela had been right; the pits of her realm were too mild a punishment for their crime. Once in Midgard again Loki went back to the school to get rid of the piece of wood then headed straight home, vaguely remembering to change his attire to the black jeans and green shirt he was wearing that morning before arriving in his street.

 

    As soon as he walked into the house he looked for Miranda, finding her in the kitchen talking to Ada, and then he walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

    “H-hey; I was wondering when you’d show up.” - Miranda said as she hugged back, surprised. When he let her go she leaned back slightly to look at him and asked, “Loki? What’s wrong?”

 

    “So much. So very, very much.” - Loki replied heavily.

 

    “What do you mean? Did you find it, then; where the wraith is?” - Miranda asked.

 

    “You actually went _looking_ for it?” - Ada asked in shock.

 

    “I know where it is, but I didn’t look for it.” - Loki replied, “I sought those responsible for its existence...”

 

    “Okay, ignoring how you managed that for later; what did you learn? What happened out there?” - Miranda asked.

 

    “Pure evil.” - Loki replied. He leaned against the counter and added, “I know what the wraith is, and what it was... Miri; I don’t know if I can stop it.”

 

    “Well, what was it?” - Miranda asked, unnerved by his admission.

 

    “This town used to be nothing but forest, all of it. It was very old by this realm’s standards. And it was very much alive.” - Loki explained, “There was a spirit here; the soul of the land manifested outside of itself. To be honest, I didn’t think that still happened here; humans have changed much in the course of their growth.”

 

    “So that... _thing_... was the _forest?”_ \- Ada asked incredulously, to which Loki nodded.

 

    “What happened to it? How did it become... _that?”_ \- Miranda asked.

 

    “They _killed_ it.” - Loki replied lowly, anger lacing his tone.

 

    “They... _what?_ Is that even possible?” - Miranda asked in horror.

 

    “Possible? Yes. As possible as it is unnatural.” - Loki replied.

 

    “So, what; now it’s back for revenge?” - Ada asked.

 

    Loki shook his head and replied, “It had its revenge near a century ago, with the deaths of the ones who killed it.”

 

    “Then what does it want?” - Ada asked.

 

    “And why the wait?” - Miranda added, “It only started killing people sixty years ago; after those girls disappeared.”

 

    “My guess is it was dormant.” - Loki replied, “Those students must have awakened it somehow.”

 

    “But why start killing innocent people?” - Miranda wondered.

 

    “Think of it, Miri; it takes a great deal of damage to kill a forest spirit.” - Loki replied, “Think of the pain, the fear it must have felt. A wraith is a creature of anger, and this one has been feeling such for decades. That much hatred... Quite simply; it is a monster.”

 

    Miranda let the words sink in then she blinked as she remembered something and asked, “Why didn’t it kill me? When I confronted it, it just... stared at me, like it was studying me. Why didn’t it attack?”

 

    Loki though for a moment then said, “A forest is a mother; perhaps there was enough of it left to recognise another.” He eyed her sternly. “Do not count on such mercy to be repeated.”

 

    “Oh, believe me, I won’t. I don’t want to go near it or that school again if I can help it.” - Miranda replied earnestly.

 

    “Good.” - Loki said, brushing his fingertips lightly over her belly.

 

    “But... assuming it goes after people who’ve been to the old school...” - Ada began hesitantly, “Won’t it come after both of you now?”

 

    Miranda looked at Loki with wide eyes, not the least bit reassured by the expression that greeted her, and said, “Fuck.”

 

 

    Hela walked the halls of the palace of Asgard for the first time in centuries with a scowl on her face, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides as she fought to rein in her anger. She disliked being summoned; even more when the one to call her to the realm was the one responsible for much of her family’s suffering. The guards that escorted her said nothing, simply stared straight ahead as they walked, such was their fear of the Death Goddess and her mood. As they rounded the corner they came upon Thor, Sif, and Fandral, and Hela’s scowl deepened; they were quite likely her least favourite people after Odin.

 

    Thor turned to her and asked surprised, “Hela? What brings you to Asgard?”

 

    “Your father cannot be bothered to leave the comforts of home.” - Hela spat, barely halting her steps.

 

    “Father? What cause would he have to call for you?” - Thor asked confusedly.

 

    Hela stopped walking, turned to face her occasional uncle, and replied, “Likely it concerns my father...” She glanced briefly to Fandral. “And _his_ daughter.”

 

    Fandral blinked then blurted, “My... My _what?_ I have no daughter!”

 

    “And how would you know that? You never spend much time around any of your ‘conquests’ after the fact.” - Sif chimed amusedly, “Which I would say is to their benefit.”

 

    “You know where Loki is hiding, then.” - Thor reasoned, ignoring his friends’ banter.

He was actually of a mind to agree with Sif; it was more than likely that Fandral had at least a few children he was unaware of, with the amount of women he had bedded in his lifetime. He was more concerned with what Loki was up to, that his father would feel the need to summon his estranged granddaughter to the palace.

 

    “I owe you no favours, _uncle.”_ \- Hela replied lowly.

 

    “Please, Hela.” - Thor tried, “I worry about him.”

 

    “Were you as worried when your foolishness caused the careless revelation of his true heritage?” - Hela retorted in a near-hiss walking right up to him, “Were you as worried when he chose the possibility of _dying_ over remaining near you? Were you as worried when you let a _common guard_ inform him of his mother’s death?” At that Thor looked away guiltily but she grabbed his chin and turned his face back to hers. “Were you as worried when you attended her funeral while he sat in his cell? Were you as worried when he nearly gave his life to protect your mortal _wench_ for _you?_ ” She let go of him and stepped back. “Do not tell me that you care, _Odinson;_ you’ve only ever considered your _beloved_ brother when it’s convenient.”

 

    With that she walked away, the guards at her side looking even more uncomfortable now.

 

    “Well; she’s cheery as ever.” - Fandral attempted to lighten the mood, though his voice was a little strained.

 

    “Hela has always hated us. And she’s Loki’s daughter; I would not take anything she says to heart.” - Sif said.

 

    “It is difficult not to when she makes such good points.” - Thor replied heavily then added, “I must see what this is about.”

 

    “While you’re at it, you could maybe find out what this alleged daughter of mine has to do with your brother, yes?” - Fandral requested, the term sounding strange to his ears.

 

    “I can try, my friend, but you’ll likely have to find out for yourself.” - Thor replied as he walked away, heading for the throne room.

 

 

    By the time evening came around in the realm of mortals, the whole town was on edge again, though none more so than Ada, Miranda and Loki, the latter concealing his anxiousness quite well from centuries of practise. The realisation that they might all be a target of the corrupted spirit weighted heavily in the atmosphere of the house, and served to cement Loki’s conviction to see an end to the whole thing. When he had learned the truth of the creature he’d resolved to release it from the realm as a matter of principle, but now... Now it was personal. Both for himself - despite his more unfortunate moments, he rather liked living - and because of Miranda and their unborn child.

 

    He still remember well when she’d given him the news that she was pregnant; it had caught them a bit by surprise, as she had been using contraceptives at the time, but that had faded quickly. As with the news of his other children, Loki had been simultaneously elated and terrified, but before long he’d settled into the idea of becoming a father once again. It had been one of the bigger reasons why he’d wanted to move away into such a remote place, far away from anyone who would recognise him and certainly somewhere no-one in Asgard would think to look; he was determined not to lose more loved ones. Especially not for the sake of the aesir.

 

    Miranda standing up snapped Loki out of his thoughts and he asked, “Where are you going?”

 

   “... Bathroom? I still have a perfectly functioning bladder, you know.” - Miranda replied, eyeing him oddly.

 

    Loki glared at her half-heartedly and she shook her head and walked away. After a while Ada cleared her throat somewhat timidly and Loki looked over to her questioningly.

 

    “Tell me the truth; do you think there’s any way I might survive this?” - Ada asked, toying with her fingers nervously.

 

    Loki gave it some thought before deciding she was owed a bit of honesty and replied, “No, I do not.”

 

    Ada’s shoulders slumped and she let out a shuddering sigh and said, “I thought not.” She looked to where Miranda had gone. “She’s going to try though; she’ll put herself in danger. For me.”

 

    “It’s her nature.” - Loki said following her gaze, “She cares too much. Though the thought of our child will give her pause.”

 

    “I hope so.” - Ada replied, looking down at her lap, “I don’t want to die, but I’d hate for either of them to get hurt trying to save me.”

 

    “You are a good person, Miss Hartzler. For whatever it’s worth; I’m sorry.” - Loki said sincerely.

 

    “It’s worth a lot, thank you.” - Ada replied with a shaky smile, earning a small one in return.


	4. Chapter 4

    Hela stood in a room of her palace facing down to a pedestal holding a very large book, one of her hands resting on one of the pages, but her eyes weren’t really seeing it. She thought back to her conversation with the Allfather; the old king had demanded of her the details of where her father was and what he was doing, as she knew he would, but she strung the conversation along expertly until he was forced to either leave the matter be or strike a deal with her for the answers.

Part of her had wanted to give in, knowing what she knew, but she would never betray her father to Odin; they didn’t always have the best relationship, but she hated the one-eyed bastard far more than she ever hated Loki. As her emerald eyes took in the list of names on the pages before once again, Hela wished she could do more.

 

 

    They were waiting; that much was obvious even if it went unsaid. Waiting to see what the night would bring. Waiting to see how true the tellings of the wraith’s behaviour were.

 

    Loki had taken to pacing the living room, never one to sit still for too long if he could help it and full of too much energy and anticipation to even try. Miranda sat on the couch, sewing a maternity band onto a pair of jeans just to have something to do; while Ada found herself standing by the sliding glass door that led to the backyard, looking out to the darkened horizon. None of them had said a word for some time, for lack of anything positive to discuss, but the silence wasn’t entirely uncomfortable if not for the threat looming over them. After a while they heard a shrill scream from somewhere outside, causing them all to start then look at each other.

 

    “The hell was that?” - Miranda asked, setting her jeans down to her side and standing up.

 

    “Fear, but not pain.” - Loki replied, “It would seem our _friend_ has made an appearance.”

 

    “What do we do?” - Ada asked fearfully.

 

    “ _‘We’_ do nothing.” - Loki replied pointedly, “I will go; it’s time I saw this creature for myself.”

 

    “What?! No!” - Miranda cried.

 

    “Miranda, do not argue with me.” - Loki said sternly.

 

    “Do _not_ give me orders.” - Miranda retorted.

 

    Loki was about to reply when another scream was heard, and instead sighed and said, “I’m sorry, Miri, but you know why I’m doing this.”

 

    Miranda bit her bottom lip then said, “Just... try not to get yourself killed, alright?”

 

    A corner of Loki’s mouth twitched upwards slightly and then he left. Miranda sighed heavily, placing a hand over her stomach, and Ada walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the other woman and managed a small smile which Ada returned.

 

 

    Finding the source of the scream wasn’t that difficult for Loki; the wraith made quite an impression on the energy of the realm, so it was really just a matter of following the path of aural decay. The woman who had screamed, a young mother of two who lived a few houses away from Mrs. Thomas’ side of the street, ran past him before long; barely sparing a glance in his direction. Loki ignored her and continued on; he wasn’t looking forward to actually finding the creature, the sensation he’d felt in the old school still fresh in his mind, but he still needed to face it. He had to know what he was dealing with first hand. He had a feeling that standing before the creature itself wouldn’t be as bad as its lair; after all Miranda had done it and while she was not exactly weak-willed, she was no goddess.

 

    Loki sensed movement to his right and turned; the shadows seemed to waver and then the wraith slowly rose out of the ground from them. It hovered for a moment then turned its face up towards him with a guttural growl, flexing its clawed bone-like hands jerkily at its sides.

 

    “And so we meet at last, forest shade.” - Loki spoke evenly.

 

    The wraith hissed slightly and before he could react flew over to him, stopping about half a foot away. It stared at him for a moment then reached out a hand and traced Loki’s cheek with a single claw almost gently. Loki kept his breathing steady in spite of how much the touch repulsed him; it was just too wrong, too unnatural, and everything in him wanted to fight against it. Just as suddenly, the wraith drew back with another growl then flew off, disappearing into the shadows once more, and Loki breathed out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.

The relief was short-lived, however, when he heard a crash of glass and a pair of frightened screams break the eerie silence of the town, and his eyes widened in realisation. The wraith had drawn him out; it had likely sensed his power and had created a distraction in order to go after its prey unhindered. And he had fallen for the trap completely. With that in mind, he turned and ran back to the house; hoping he wouldn’t be too late.

 

 

    Miranda and Ada had been sitting on the couch waiting for Loki to return when they felt a sudden chill in the air that sent shivers up their spines. They had just looked out towards the backyard when the glass of the door exploded, showering them with tiny shards, though Ada took the worst of it as she had been closer. When it was over they looked up to see the wraith hovering outside, causing Ada to panic and run off to the front door before leaving the house.

 

    “Ada, no! Come back!” - Miranda called before standing and running after her.

 

    Ada didn’t know where she was going, she wasn’t really paying attention; all she wanted was to get away. She heard Miranda behind her but didn’t stop, passing house after house until she made it out of the street and into the part of the woods nearby. It was there as she slowed to look around frantically that Miranda caught up to her, a scream ripping from her lips as the taller woman grabbed hold of her shoulder and arm.

 

    “Ada; it’s me!” - Miranda tried to calm her, “We have to go back. We can’t stay out here.”

 

    “No; it’s not safe there!” - Ada cried out.

 

    “Don’t you see? It was trying to scare us out; it couldn’t go in the house!” - Miranda replied and started trying to pull the other woman back towards the street.

 

    They both gasped as they heard a howl all around them and looked around in fear, seeing nothing. Miranda pulled on Ada’s arm again and succeeded in moving her. Another howl was heard, this time closer, and Ada screamed as the wraith suddenly grabbed hold of her, its claws digging into her skin, and ripped her right out of Miranda’s grasp and up to the air.

 

    “Ada!!” - Miranda screamed, falling back from the momentum of her pulling, “ADA!!”

 

    The wraith floated up into the night, and before long Ada’s screams of terror turned into shrieks of pain, the sound of cloth and flesh tearing and bones breaking filling the air along with the howls and shrieks of the creature. Miranda couldn’t see what was happening but the noise painted a very vivid picture as she sat there collapsed and unable to move from a combination of shock and fear.

Suddenly Ada’s screams stopped, a sharp silence filling the air, and soon after her body was dropped right in front of Miranda; her flesh and muscles were torn and her limbs twisted at odd angles, bones poking out in various places where they had been broken, and her clothes ripped to shreds and soaked with blood that was pouring out onto the ground below. An almost hysterical scream burst from Miranda’s lips at the sight and she scrambled backwards desperately, fighting the urge to throw up.

 

    The wraith suddenly descended in front of Miranda and the scream caught in her throat as she froze. It reached out a hand to her and she reacted by placing a hand on her belly with a frightened whimper, causing the creature to pause and look down at it.

 

    “Don’t you dare!” - Loki called out as he finally reached them.

 

    The wraith turned its attention to him then let out a high-pitched shriek and flew off into the shadows. The moment it was gone Loki rushed over to Miranda, kneeling by her, and she threw her arms around him with a shaky sob. He looked over to Ada’s corpse and grimaced slightly, imagining the pain and fear she must have felt in those final moments. Hooking an arm under Miranda’s knees and wrapping the other around her waist, Loki lifted her up and turned, walking back towards their house.

 

    Miranda remained unresponsive as Loki brought her home, undressed and bathed her, and then dressed her in a light cotton set of jade green pyjamas. He wasn’t exactly surprised, given what she had just seen, and he figured the shock would last at the very least until the morning. He gently settled her in their bed then bathed and readied for bed himself, pulling her into a close embrace as he joined her and running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

 

 

    It was rare for Hela to greet the souls of the departed before they reached her palace; that role was usually left for Garm. But there stood the Death Goddess outside the gates to her domain, having dismissed the hound for the moment. As Ada approached the gates, still confused as to where she was and scared, Hela regarded her with the whisper of a sympathetic smile upon her lips.

 

    She extended a hand out to Ada and said, “Come, Ada Harztler; join me in your new home.”

 

    “H-how do you know my name?” - Ada asked, approaching her nonetheless.

 

    “I know much.” - Hela replied vaguely.

 

    “Who are you? Where am I?” - Ada asked.

 

    “I am Hela; Queen of Helheim.” - Hela replied then gestured behind her and added, “And you have reached a place where you will be free of the pain and fear of your unfortunate fate. Now come; we have much to discuss.”

 

    Ada looked up at Hela’s face then at her hand; she hesitated for a moment longer then reached her own hand and took the offered. With a slight reassuring smile, Hela turned and led them past the gates and then the rest of the way to her palace.

 

 

    Heimdall felt a disturbance from Midgard. The same one had felt every so often for the past six decades, echoing the one he had noticed about half a century before that. But like every other time, when he tried to see the source of it, all that met his gaze was a sort of fog he had only every noticed in places hidden and protected by the fae of the realm. He had brought it up to his king before, but Odin declined to investigate, as the lands of the Fairfolk were not within Asgard’s jurisdiction. It concerned the Gatekeeper; the feeling that reached him from whatever was happening there was most unpleasant, but there was nothing he could do.

 

    Thor had explained to Fandral that Hela had not given him the chance to bring up the subject of his daughter and instead the other blond searched his memories, trying to find when and with whom he had been in the past that could provide him with answers.

 

    “The last time I was on Midgard was when I accompanied you some... what; almost three decades ago, was it not?” - Fandral mused aloud, “I suppose it must have been at that gathering of friends and relations of your mortal’s.”

 

    “For your sake, it had better not have been a relative of Jane’s you bedded; I highly doubt she’d be very pleased to learn of such.” - Thor replied with a chuckle.

 

    “No, I don’t believe she was.” - Fandral said. He looked thoughtful for a moment then added, “As a matter of fact, I believe I recall she was some sort of assistant of hers.”

 

    “Darcy?” - Thor guessed.

 

    “That was that lovely creature from when you were exiled, was it not?” - Fandral asked. Thor nodded and he replied, “No, not that one then. Though I certainly would not have minded; she seemed to already have a lover.”

 

    Thor thought for a moment then said, “The only other female assistant of Jane’s I can recall is Sarah.”

 

    “Must have been that one, then.” - Fandral replied with a shrug.

 

    “I do recall Jane said she left not long after; perhaps that was why.” - Thor reasoned.

 

    “Perhaps I should track her down and meet this daughter of ours.” - Fandral said, “No offence, my friend, but the only one who could influence her worse than me would be Loki.”

 

    Thor huffed a slight laugh and replied, “Perhaps.”

 

    The decision made, the warriors readied themselves then departed for the Bifrost after Thor had informed his father where they were headed. When they reached the observatory Heimdall greeted them in his... usual way before sending them on their way; though Thor noticed that the Guardian seemed a bit distracted. Upon reaching the realm of mortals they were greeted by Darcy, as Jane was apparently very busy with her work and had yet to actually leave her lab. When Thor inquired about Jane’s former assistant Darcy looked at him oddly.

 

    “Sarah? I haven’t seen _her_ in almost thirty years.” - She told them, “She just up and quit about a month after you left after that party we threw for Jane’s birthday; didn’t even say why.”

 

    “We believe we might know why.” - Thor said.

 

    Darcy arched an eyebrow questioningly and Fandral explained, “I... may have gotten her with child.”

 

    “‘May’?” - Darcy said with a snort, “Dude, there’s no ‘maybe’ in that; you either knocked her up or you didn’t.”

 

    “Do you know where we might find her?” - Thor asked.

 

    Darcy shrugged and replied, “Sorry; she didn’t exactly leave any contact info. I could try, though.”

 

    “I would greatly appreciate that.” - Fandral said.

 

    “Okay, but if I find her... don’t ask me how I did it.” - Darcy replied cryptically.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated writing this chapter so, so much.

    It was late morning when Miranda finally awoke, and her head felt a bit fuzzy, as though she had taken a sedative and was just coming out of it. She sat up slowly then stayed there for a while before standing up and making her way to the bathroom. After a long shower she stood in front of the foggy mirror then brought a hand up to wipe it, starting slightly when she noticed someone behind her and quickly turning around. When she realised it was Loki she breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

    “I’m sorry; didn’t mean to startle you.” - Loki apologised softly then walked over to her, cupped her cheek in his hand and asked, “How are feeling?”

 

    “Honestly? I’m not so much.” - Miranda replied numbly.

 

    “I truly wish you hadn’t had to see that.” - Loki said, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone gently.

 

    “Makes two of us.” - Miranda replied with a humourless huff of laughter.

 

    Loki pulled her into a hug and murmured, “I know you wanted to save her, and I am sorry we couldn’t.”

 

    Miranda hugged him back tightly and buried her face in his neck. They stood there for a long while in silence until Loki decided that she needed to eat. After getting dressed Miranda followed him to the kitchen and sat on the counter while he made her breakfast, trying to clear her mind enough to focus on their troubles; it wasn’t as though it was likely that the wraith would leave them alone for good, after all.

 

    When she had managed to force down enough food to satisfy Loki, Miranda asked, “So... What happens now?”

 

    “I need to return to the school.” - Loki replied. Miranda opened her mouth to protest but he’d anticipated it and cut her off, “It will _not_ be as that first time. I didn’t know what I was going to find; now I have an idea, and can be better prepared.”

 

    “And what are you going to do when you get there?” - Miranda asked.

 

    “Whatever I must.” - Loki replied gravely. He stood in front of her then kneeled down, placed a hand on her belly and said, “I _will_ keep you both safe, whatever it takes.”

 

    Miranda placed her hand on top of his and replied, “I know; that’s what scares me.”

 

 

    Finding Sarah’s current address didn’t take Darcy as long as she thought it might, though as promised neither of the asgardian warriors asked her how she managed it. It did take them several hours to get there once they were in the right country, even with the brunette’s reckless driving, but make it they did. Darcy rang the doorbell maybe a few more times than was strictly necessary and then they waited. Before long a tired-looking woman with short sandy hair and honey-coloured eyes opened the door; her slightly annoyed expression turning to surprise as she saw Darcy.

 

    “Darcy? How did you know where I-...” - She began then stopped short when she noticed Fandral, who was standing beside Thor a little farther away, and snapped, “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

 

    “I can just tell this is gonna go so well.” - Darcy commented with faked cheeriness as Fandral shifted a bit awkwardly then added, “Look, Sarah, we’re just here to ask a few questions and then we’ll leave if you want.”

 

    Sarah glared at Fandral for a moment longer then sighed, “Fine.”

 

    With that she turned and walked further into the house, leaving the door open for them to follow. They settled into the living room and Fandral told Sarah that he had recently learned about their daughter and was hoping to meet her, though he left out the part about her apparent connection to Loki.

 

    “I haven’t seen or heard from Miranda in almost three years.” - Sarah told them, sounding somewhat regretful.

 

    “What happened?” - Fandral asked.

 

    “She doesn’t respond very well to ultimatums.” - Sarah replied wryly then asked, “Why are you so interested in this now? You didn’t have any problems disappearing without so much as a goodbye before.”

 

    “I... regret that. I should not have just left the way I did. I’m sorry.” - Fandral replied, “But I need to find her... Miranda, you said her name was?” Sarah nodded. “I am worried for her safety, and the company I’ve been told she keeps.”

 

    “You mean Loki?” - Sarah asked.

 

    “You know of him?” - Thor asked.

 

    “Of course I do; he’s the reason she left.” - Sarah replied somewhat bitterly.

 

    “How so?” - Fandral asked.

 

    “I asked her to choose between him and me, and... well.” - Sarah replied.

 

    Fandral blinked and said, “You... you mean to tell me that my daughter is... is Loki’s _lover?”_

 

    “Now imagine how _I_ felt, since I actually _raised_ her.” - Sarah retorted.

 

    “But you don’t know where they are now?” - Thor asked, not very comfortable with how the conversation was turning out.

 

    Sarah shook her head and replied, “All I know is they left for Europe, but I don’t know if they stayed there.”

 

    “I see. Well, at least it’s a start.” - Thor said standing up, “Perhaps it will be enough.”

 

    “Do you have, like, a recent picture we could borrow?” - Darcy asked.

 

    “Sure.” - Sarah said then stood and walked off into another room. A little while later she returned with a photo in her hands of Miranda sitting down on a carpeted floor with a book in her hands surrounded by a group of young kids, all of them grinning up at the camera. She looked at it with a small smile and said, “This was taken about a month before she told me about her relationship with Loki.” She handed the photo to Darcy, Fandral and Thor looking at it over her shoulders. “I don’t know how much luck you’ll have actually getting to her; she’s as stubborn as they come, but if you manage... just let her know that I miss her and that... that I’m sorry I tried to make her choose.”

 

    “Will do.” - Darcy assured then hugged her and said, “Thanks, Sarah. How ’bout this time we stay in touch, huh?”

 

    Sarah hugged back and replied, “Yeah; sorry about that. Stupid thing to do.”

 

    After exchanging phone numbers and e-mail addresses, Darcy left with Thor and Fandral in tow, wondering what their next move was going to be given how limited their information was. Then again, Darcy hadn’t had much to go on to find Sarah and she’d still managed it, so she rather liked their chances.

 

 

    Despite the gravity of the situation Loki elected to delay going to the old school until later that afternoon; he was too worried about Miranda’s state of mind to be able to concentrate, and his chances of survival weren’t exactly good to begin with. He wouldn’t tell _her_ that, of course. She was stressed enough as it was. When the time came for him to leave Miranda tried to delay him further in every way she could think of, from seducing him ( _very_ successfully) to outright begging him not to go, but by the early evening she knew it was pointless and let him leave.

 

    The entire way there Loki searched his considerable knowledge of magick for every banishing spell he had ever learned. He knew it wouldn’t be a simple matter; a forest spirit - even a dead one - was a powerful being, and the scar left behind by its murder had been festering for far too long. But it wasn’t impossible and that was all he needed. It would have been far more ideal to have another powerful seidr wielder to help him, but even if the only other still living didn’t despise him, getting her help would mean revealing his location to Asgard and by extension Odin. He wasn’t ready to go back to the dungeons.

Walking into the building he felt the unease again, but having expected it he successfully purged it from his being, silently giving thanks for every form of psychic shielding his mother had taught him when she discovered how receptive he was. He already knew the place was corrupted; feeling it in such a debilitating way wouldn’t help. He made his way to the basement, vigilant for anything that might come. At the door he paused again as he reached for the handle, his breathing becoming a bit shaky as he tried to fight off the dread that threatened to overwhelm.

 

    “I will _not_ be deterred.” - Loki hissed through gritted teeth, concentrating his efforts into moving forward.

 

    It took longer than he would have liked but he managed to grasp the door handle, though he was trembling visibly by then, and despite the danger he felt sympathy for the former spirit to have mired this long in its own fear and pain. The thought was sobering and fuelled his intent to fix this mess even more.

When he opened the door to the basement an unnatural chill filtered through, though he only noticed because of the puffs of fog that accompanied his every subsequent breath. He breathed deep then forced his feet to move him forward, descending the steps slowly but steadily. When he reached the bottom he heard a rattling hiss fill the silence and the sound of claws dragging across the walls and floor.

 

    He walked further into the room and called out in a steady and commanding voice, “I invoke the spirit of this forest. Show yourself! I would have words.” A growl echoed through the room and Loki stood up straighter. “I will it, and so it shall be!”

 

    Suddenly the wraith flew at him from the corner to his right but stopped short as it slammed into an unseen barrier. It shook its head quickly then looked down; there on the ground around Loki was a circle of runes he had silently cast as he called to it. The wraith looked back up at Loki and howled in anger.

 

    “I didn’t invite you in, wrathful one.” - Loki said with a slight smirk, “Maybe now you will listen.” The wraith growled again but seemed to settle slightly as it gazed at him with its hollowed eye sockets. Loki sat down cross-legged within his circle and it floated down to meet his eye level. “I know what you are and what you used to be, but I would bear the burden if you will share the story.” He extended his hand out the very edge of the circle. “Show me, wronged one. Show me how you came to be.”

 

    The wraith tilted its head then turned its face to his hand. It seemed to consider his offer, its raspy breaths rattling into the air, before raising a clawed hand towards his and placing it on his open palm. The effect was immediate: A searing heat spread up Loki’s arm and it took all his self-control not to pull it back, and then everything went black to be replaced with memories.

 

 

    Loki found himself standing-yet-not in a small clearing surrounded by trees teeming with life. He looked around and spotted a homey-looking cottage built out of wood and adorned with flowers and drying herbs. Out of it stepped a woman with long dark hair tied off her face wearing a comfortable-looking plain blue dress that swept the ground as she walked. He heard giggling behind him and turned around to see two small children chasing each other in play. He smiled at the sight despite himself; they reminded him of Vali and Narfi, painful though the comparison was. As the woman tended to a small herb garden by the side of the cottage voices were heard approaching and the woman snapped her head up in their direction and stood quickly.

 

    “Deòiridh. Beathan. Inside.” - She called to the children, whom now they had stopped he could see greatly resembled her, and they quickly obeyed.

 

    The voices finally reached the clearing, revealing six men; their neat dark suits and well-shined boot standing in direct contrast to the wildness of the surroundings. The men walked to the woman and one of them, their apparent leader, asked without so much as a greeting, “Have you considered our offer?”

 

    “I have, and the answer is no, as it has always been and always will be.” - The woman replied firmly, holding her head up high.

 

    “Listen here, woman; it is a very generous offer we’ve made for that little _hut_.” - Another man spat then added threateningly, “It would be in your best interest to accept it. And your children.”

 

    “Do not threaten my family, _man._ ” - The woman spat back, anger burning in her blue eyes, “You are not welcome here. Leave.”

 

    Their response was lost as the scene blurred and changed into a spot among thick, very old-looking trees. It was now night, and by the tired look on the woman’s face as she kneeled naked within a circle of carved stones, Loki guessed it had been a few days at least. The woman held a curved knife in one hand and held the other before her, palm open and facing upwards.

 

    “I invoke thee, Mother of Trees, Daughter of Earth.” - The woman called evenly, “Hear my plea in these threatened times; help me to keep your brood alive.” She drew the knife across her palm, inhaling sharply, a few drops falling onto the ground before her. “Come forth now, Guardian; I call to thee. And as I will it, so shall it be.”

 

    A rustling was heard among the trees then out of the trunk of the widest one stepped a slender feminine creature of dark earthy skin and deep green eyes, her hair made of vines and trailing flowers, and for a moment Loki forgot how to breathe. It had been so long since he had seen a forest spirit; he’d forgotten how beautiful they were.

 

    The woman held her cut hand towards the spirit and said, “I offer myself, beloved spirit; join with me, that we may keep our home free.”

 

    The spirit seemed to give it some consideration then stepped forward, kneeled before the woman and placed its hand in hers. The woman gasped as the spirit melted into her, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as she gave in to the possession without hesitation, markings spreading across her skin, much like vines. When it was over the woman opened her eyes, now a deep green, and exhaled slowly.

 

    The scene blurred and changed again, returning back to the cottage on another night. Five of the men - that Loki recognised as the five founders of the town from the photograph at the library - stood outside the cottage looking around quite fearfully. The door was open and Loki realised the last man was inside when he heard the two children he’d seen before scream for their mother. Not long after that the woman/spirit ran into the clearing, letting out a cry of anger, and leapt on the man nearest the door before rushing into the cottage to protect her children.

 

    A scream was heard as the woman/spirit attacked the man inside her home and the leader outside called to the others, “Now! Do it now!”

 

    Loki watched as they closed and blocked the door, having already done so to the windows, and drew in a sharp breath as one of them lit a fire and set the cottage aflame. He felt the urge to look away when the screams of pain and terror began from inside the burning home but forced it back; doing so would be going back on his offer to the wraith, and there was simply too much at stake for that.

 

    And so he stood and watched the place burn. Heard the screams of dying children. And above all, felt the rage of two mothers’ loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deòiridh = Gaelic and Scottish name of Celtic origin, meaning 'pilgrim'.
> 
> Beathan = Gaelic and Scottish name of Celtic origin, derived from the element 'beatha' which means life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me three friggin' days to write... This is the final chapter; the next one's an epilogue.

    When Loki came back to himself in the present he drew in a shuddering breath; the pain and anger he had felt was not new to him, but it was no less intense because of it. It had come as a surprise, as when he had spoken to the men in Helheim they hadn’t mentioned there had been children; truly Hela’s pits, agonising though a stay in them was, was nowhere near enough of a punishment.

 

    The wraith pulled its hand back and Loki set his down on his knee and said, “I understand you; truly I do, but this cannot continue.” The wraith growled and Loki sighed. He stood and the wraith followed. “I said I would listen, and I have. Now... I have a proposition for you...”

 

 

    To say that Miranda had a bad feeling would be an understatement. When evening turned to night and Loki had yet to return, she was sorely tempted to go looking for him. It was only the thought of their child within her that stopped her from doing just that. Loki was risking a lot to keep them both safe; to put herself and the baby in danger because she wanted him near her would be both stupid and selfish. Still, that didn’t stop her from pacing a hole into the living room floor. When that did nothing to calm her she slumped into a sitting position on the couch, propping her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands with a long sigh.

She’d been sitting there for ten minutes she felt the air suddenly drop in temperature drastically, causing her to bolt upright and look around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement by the door to the entryway and turned to see what it was; she just managed to glimpse what seemed to be a skirt - albeit a translucent-looking one - disappearing into the hall as its wearer rushed off in that direction. Miranda briefly wondered if it might be a bad idea, and then followed after.

 

    She ran down the streets, following what she was quite certain was a ghost of a small girl. There were so many reasons why she shouldn’t be doing so, but honestly she couldn’t think of any; it just felt wrong _not_ to follow. The ghost girl ran ahead, looking back every so often as if to make sure she was still following. Miranda’s steps faltered slightly as they neared the place where Ada had been killed, but she pushed the memory away and kept going; she could break down later, after this was over.

The girl stopped as they reached the old school, seemingly torn between going inside and staying out. As Miranda stopped next to her, the girl looked up at her with wide blue eyes then reached for her hand. Miranda took it, finding it to be surprisingly solid, and gave it a light squeeze, smiling at the girl reassuringly.

 

    “Why did you bring me here?” - Miranda asked the girl gently.

 

    The girl tapped Miranda’s stomach with her free hand then pointed to the doors leading inside the school.

 

    “You were born there?” - Miranda guessed. The girl nodded and Miranda said, “Must have been quite some time ago.” The girl nodded again. “But why bring me here? What do you need me to do?”

 

    In response the girl pulled on Miranda’s hand, trying to lead her past the gates, but Miranda resisted, knowing how dangerous it was inside. The girl looked up at her pleadingly and pulled her hand again. Miranda silently cursed her weakness for children then sighed and started walking.

 

    “You better not get me killed, kid; the last thing we need is to piss Loki off.” - Miranda commented as they reached the doors.

 

    Before they went in Miranda felt someone grab hold of her other hand and started slightly with a gasp then looked down; next to her stood a small boy undeniably related to the girl - they were probably even twins - looking up at her with a hopeful expression.

 

    “Right then...” - Miranda said as her heartrate returned to normal, “You got any other siblings I should know about?” The kids shook their heads. “Great. Shall we?”

 

 

    Loki waited as the wraith considered his proposition when he distantly heard the front doors being forced open from how he’d left them and both he and the wraith looked up towards the sound quickly. Not a moment later the wraith howled and flew off into the shadows and Loki swore and left his circle, running up the stairs as fast as he could. He almost dared to hope the person who’d arrived wasn’t Miranda, but who else could it be? Nobody else in town would ever so much as approach the place willingly, let alone go inside.

 

    He had just made into the hallway where she was, noticing she was not alone, when the wraith came out of the floor between them. Miranda gasped then pulled the kids behind her, momentarily forgetting they weren’t really in danger, being dead already and all.

 

    The wraith began to move towards them and Loki called, _“Oighrig!”_ The wraith froze then whirled around to face him. “Your story was not all you gave me, witch. I know your name, and you _will_ listen to me.” The wraith growled lowly but made no other move. “Look at yourself. Look at what you have become.” Loki took a few steps forwards and pointed behind the wraith at the kids fearfully peaking around Miranda. “Look at your _children_ , Oighrig; they _fear_ you.”

 

    At that Miranda’s eyes widened and she looked down at the ghosts hiding behind her and said, “These are _her_ kids?”

 

    “The forest spirit was within their mother when they were killed; they are as one now.” - Loki replied, not taking his eyes off the wraith, who had turned to look at the kids, “I didn’t know they had lingered. They must have been looking for her, but were too afraid to approach the wraith.”

 

    “Yeah, I don’t blame them.” - Miranda said, eyeing the wraith warily.

 

    Loki took another step towards the wraith, causing it to look back at him, and said, “Oighrig, you are their mother; go to them. Leave the forest be. Let the anger go; you still can.”

 

    For a moment nothing happened and then out of the shroud-like covering fell Oighrig, sky-clad as she had been at her death but the vine-like markings on her skin were gone. She stood slowly then looked over to her kids and took a few unsteady steps towards them. The children, upon seeing their real mother again, ran over to meet her and she fell to her knees and hugged them close. Oighrig looked up at Miranda then back towards Loki, who nodded, smiled then the three faded away.

 

    Loki allowed a tiny smile then looked over at what remained of the wraith. It was the forest spirit again, but her skin seemed brittle and was decayed in places, her vine-hair hung limply over her shoulders, the few flowers that clung to it still were wilted, and her once-vibrant eyes were sunken and black.

 

    “Now for my bargain, spirit; my life for theirs.” - Loki said.

 

    “What?! No!” - Miranda cried out in shock, beginning to walk towards him.

 

    “Miranda, do not _dare!”_ \- Loki said firmly, casting a barrier between them, and then turned back to the spirit and said, “You were a mother once, a guardian; remember your purpose. They have not wronged; I have. It _will_ be enough.”

 

    The spirit looked at Miranda then back at Loki; she stood there for a moment then made a decision and lunged at him with a shrill shriek. Miranda threw herself at the barrier and screamed Loki’s name as the spirit drove a clawed hand through his side and upwards seeking his heart, the other gripping his shoulder and neck, claws impaling themselves within. Loki grit teeth against the pain, forcing himself not to make a sound and dearly wishing Miranda weren’t there to see this.

 

    _“NOOOO!!!”_ \- Miranda screamed, bashing her fists against the barrier to no avail.

 

    The spirits hand reached Loki’s heart and squeezed it until it stopped beating then it let him go and stood back, watching as he fell to the floor. With Loki’s death the barrier dissolved and Miranda immediately ran over to him and fell to her knees by his side. She hesitantly reached out to him and cupped his cheek, some part of her mind desperately refusing to believe he was dead.

 

    “No. No, no, please. Please.” - Miranda pleaded over and over as she drew him into her arms, “No; you can’t. No...”

 

    She hugged him to her, unheeding of his blood staining her clothes, and let out an anguished scream. She wailed a few times before breaking off into sobs, rocking back and forth. Besides her, unnoticed, the spirit walked silently backwards and dissolved into nothing.

 

 

    It was rare for Hela to greet the souls of the departed before they reached her palace. But then; it was rare for the departed soul to be anything but mortal, much less one who had died valiantly.

 

    As she regarded her father she commented, “You should not be here.”

 

    “So good to see you as well, dear daughter.” - Loki replied sarcastically, though it sounded a bit forced.

 

    “You don’t belong here; not for that.” - Hela insisted.

 

    “I suspect Odin may have pulled some strings.” - Loki said with a shrug, “It doesn’t matter; there is only one person in Valhalla worth seeing, anyway.”

 

    “And at least this way you will see Miranda again one day, yes; and my half-sibling?” - Hela added.

 

    “One day.” - Loki replied, “For the moment I’m of a mind to see the others in your charge.”

 

    Hela nodded and said, “They ask for you often; it would be nice to get a rest.” Loki laughed a bit then they looked at each other in silence for a moment before Hela stepped forward and hugged him. “I am sorry, father; I... I wish there had been something I could have done.”

 

    Loki hugged her tightly then pressed a kiss to her temple and replied, “It happened as it was meant to. It’s alright, my love.” He stepped back and cupped her face in his hands. “Take me home.”

 

    Hela smiled slightly then turned and lead the way past the gates and to the palace.

 

 

    Thor and Fandral had been waiting on Darcy as she typed away into her laptop when a raven had flown down seemingly out of nowhere and perched on the hood of the rental car the brunette had acquired for their trip. It cawed loudly to get their attention and dropped a small black stone onto Thor’s palm after he reached out, and then it flew away.

 

    “What’s that about?” - Darcy asked curiously.

 

    “We are needed in Asgard.” - Thor replied, eyed the stone curiously.

 

    “Perhaps Heimdall had better luck finding Loki?” - Fandral suggested.

 

    Thor shrugged then said, “There is one way to find out.”

 

    “Can I come?” - Darcy asked eagerly.

 

    Thor hesitated for a moment then said, “Perhaps not this time.” Darcy pouted then sat back in the car with a slight huff. The warriors moved away from the car and Thor looked up. “Heimdall; when you’re ready.”

 

    The sky darkened and then the lights of the Bifrost descended upon then and drew them up, transporting them to the Realm Eternal. When they stepped off the portal they were met with a grave-faced Heimdall and Odin.

 

    “Father. Heimdall.” - Thor greeted then asked worriedly, “What has happened?”

 

    “I have found Loki...” - Heimdall replied.

 

    “And? Where is he?” - Thor pressed.

 

    “Likely stepping through the gates of Helheim by now.” - Odin replied, “He is dead.”

 

    “ _What?_ Are you certain? Loki has ‘died’ before.” - Thor asked.

 

    “I am certain.” - Heimdall replied, “He resided in a place protected by faery seidr, but the enchantment has lifted and it seems his death was the cause.” Heimdall placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. “I am sorry.”

 

    Thor’s posture slumped slightly and he looked to the floor. He had been hoping to find his brother soon but certainly not like that; despite what he had said when he broke him out of the dungeons to go after Malekith, he had still wanted to believe there was a chance, however small, to mend things between them.

 

    Thor looked back up at Heimdall and asked, “And Fandral’s daughter? We were informed she was with Loki.”

 

    “She was.” - Heimdall replied then corrected himself, “She _is._ And I believe she is in rather desperate need of consoling.”

 

    “Take us to her then.” - Thor requested.

 

    Heimdall looked to Odin, who nodded, and said, “Very well. Good luck.”

 

 

    Miranda’s sobs had quieted and her tears had stopped as the sun rose outside. Not that she noticed the few rays that made it into the building as she sat there staring off into nothing. She could never say that her life’s joy depended on having any particular person in it, she simply wasn’t the type to give her self so completely, but there was no denying that a part of her had died with Loki. To say her heart was broken would be akin to stating that fire is hot or water is wet. She didn’t know how long she sat there, didn’t care; she only vaguely noticed a rush of sound outside, almost like thunder, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

 

    Thor stopped short at the scene that greeted him as they rounded the final corner before finding what they sought; there was his little brother, half lying in a pool of his own blood, his upper half cradled in the arms of who he took to be Miranda. He exchanged a look with Fandral before they made their way over to the pair.

 

    Fandral knelt beside Miranda and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, calling softly, “Miranda?”

 

    When she didn’t respond in any way he looked up at Thor, who was standing across from them wearing the most miserable expression he had ever seen on him. Thor knelt down and reached for his brother, which successfully elicited a reaction from Miranda as her hold on Loki tightened and she directed a glare at the Thunderer.

 

    “He cannot stay here.” - Thor said in a tight voice, “He deserves a proper funeral.”

 

    Miranda glared at him a moment longer then seemed to lose whatever fire had woken within her and her whole body slackened. Thor carefully took Loki from her and stood; carrying his brother’s body away as Fandral gently helped Miranda to her feet - and subsequently into his arms after she stumbled unable to walk - and began to follow after his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oighrig = Scottish name of Celtic origins, meaning 'new speckled one'.


	7. Epilogue

    When word spread across the realms of how Loki had finally died, there was much surprise, even disbelief; such an act of selflessness was not one many thought the God of Mischief capable of. In the end he had gotten what he had long sought: Recognition. Not that it mattered anymore, but there it was.

 

    As the months passed Miranda gradually became livelier, mostly due to the child growing within her. In fact it had been its first movements a month after Loki’s death that spurred her out of her near-catatonia. She was still grieving of course, as were Thor and Odin when he wasn’t too distracted by his duties to feel it, but was getting better. By her sixth month she was herself enough to actually sit down with Fandral and talk things out; she wasn’t quite ready to forgive how he had left things with her mother and she certainly wasn’t about to refer to him as her father (which in all honesty he wasn’t quite sure he was overly bothered by), but things were at least civil between them.

 

    When Miranda was about eight months along she asked to return home and though Thor tried to persuade her to stay, in the end he relented and, by his father’s leave, took her back to Midgard. He was rather surprised when she asked to be returned to the home she had shared with Loki, having been sure she wouldn’t want to go back to where such loss had occurred, but she was quite adamant and he didn’t have the heart to refuse. He did however ask that she get in touch with her mother, whom he had some time ago informed of what had happened. Miranda gave her word and then he was gone.

She went to Mrs. Thomas’ house first and the elderly woman greeted her with as tight a hug as she both dared and could manage then demanded that she tell her what had happened, seeing as she had just suddenly disappeared. After Miranda caught her up, Mrs. Thomas swore she’d do everything she could to make sure Loki’s sacrifice would never be forgotten and then Miranda went home.

 

 

    The birth was long and difficult, and there were moments when Miranda wasn’t sure she could go on, but she managed and in the end held a perfectly healthy baby boy in her arms. He looked almost exactly like the pictures of her as an infant her mother had by the dozens, except for his eyes which were red. The nurses been a little surprised by that, but Thor - who had been the one to take her to the hospital after her water broke and had burst into the room the moment he was allowed to - had somewhat indignantly informed them that the boy had gotten them from his father and it was perfectly normal. As Miranda sat there flanked by her mother and Thor, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face even as her vision blurred slightly with tears, as she looked down at her son.

 

    “Hello, Bjarte; I’m so happy to see you.” - Miranda murmured, leaning down and kissing the baby’s forehead lovingly.

 

 

    Loki sat crossed-legged before a large scrying pool across from Hela in one of the many rooms of her palace, with Vali on his lap and Narfi sitting curled up to his side, and Sigyn sitting on his other side with her head on his shoulder.

 

    As he heard Miranda’s words to their son he huffed a laugh and muttered, “Of _course_ she would pick the name I liked the least.”

 

    “It’s a nice name, Loki.” - Sigyn replied.

 

    “Not the point.” - Loki retorted almost childishly and she rolled her eyes.

 

    “No fair.” - Vali spoke up, “By the time we meet out little brother, he’ll be bigger than us!”

 

    “Yeah, but _we_ know where all the best places here are, so we still have the advantage.” - Narfi reasoned.

 

    Loki laughed and Sigyn sighed and said with a smile, “He is so undeniably _your_ son.”

 

    “I seem to recall you were not exactly the paragon of innocence, my dear.” - Loki replied with a smirk as he remembered all the trouble they caused together as adolescents.

 

    Sigyn laughed and then Loki turned his attention back to the pool. He smiled as he watched his son drink from Miranda’s breast, curling his little fist against the spot over her heart, and then looked at Miranda longingly.

 

    “You will see her again, my love.” - Sigyn reassured, taking one of his hands in hers and squeezing lightly.

 

    “I know; I just... wish I hadn’t left her quite so soon.” - Loki replied, “I know what that feels like.”

 

    “She’ll come to accept it; just as you did.” - Sigyn said.

 

    Loki hummed somewhat distractedly, quickly becoming mesmerised by his new-born. Sigyn chuckled slightly; he had been exactly like that when their sons were born, and it warmed her heart still. She felt a twinge of sadness, though, that Miranda wouldn’t get the chance to see him be a father until her death, whenever it came; she had watched them from time to time after Hela informed her that Loki had finally moved on from her passing, and she really liked the younger woman.

 

 

    On the morning of Bjarte’s first birthday Miranda walked into his room, the curtains keeping out most of the early light, and choked on a startled scream as she saw someone leaning into the crib. She turned on the light as the figure straightened up and was even more shocked at who it was.

 

    “I’m sorry; I thought you were still asleep.” - Loki said apologetically.

 

    Miranda blinked a few times then said disbelievingly, _“Loki?!”_

 

    “The one and only.” - Loki replied with a half-smile.

 

    “But... _How?”_ \- Miranda breathed out, stepping closer to him.

 

    “Special allowance.” - Loki replied, “It pays to be a parent to the ruler of the realm of the dead.” He looked down for a moment apologetically. “I can’t stay long though. I just wanted to see you both in person.” He turned around to look at his son. “To hold him. He’s the only one I haven’t.”

 

    Loki leaned down again and picked Bjarte up in his arms, holding him carefully as the boy looked at him curiously then reached forward and took Loki’s face in both his little hands. Loki laughed lightly then brought him closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. After a moment a pair of arms hugged his waist from behind and he felt Miranda bury her face in his neck.

 

    “I miss you so much.” - Miranda said shakily.

 

    “And I you; believe me.” - Loki replied, resting his head atop hers, “I wish it could have been different, I truly do.”

 

    “I know.” - Miranda said, stepping back so he could turn around, “But at least you’re here now, for however long, and I fully intend to make the most of it.”

 

    Loki leaned down to kiss her, lingering a bit, and then said as he straightened back up, “Sigyn sends her regards, by the way, and the twins their greetings as well; they’re very eager to meet you both.”

 

    “Should I be worried that your wife wants to meet me?” - Miranda asked half-jokingly, “It’s not gonna be awkward when I die, is it?”

 

    “Not at all; she’s quite fond of you.” - Loki replied with a laugh.

 

    “Yeah, that just sounds weird.” - Miranda replied, laughing as well.

 

    They spent the rest of the morning together simply enjoying each other’s company and Bjarte surprised them by standing up and taking his first steps, managing ten before falling into Loki’s arms with a delighted squeal. By the afternoon Loki had to return to Helheim and bid them both farewell, holding on to them for as long as he could. After he was gone Miranda wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes, picked up Bjarte and carried him to his room to change him. Afterwards she went to her room to get dressed and then they left the house and Miranda strapped him into the car seat before getting in herself and driving away.

 

    She drove to the site of the old school, which had been demolished. In its place now stood a shrine of remembrance for Loki, as well as Oighrig, her children and the forest spirit; Mrs. Thomas had kept her word and wouldn’t let up until it was done, though the town hadn’t really been particularly against it after they heard the story. Miranda walked up to the shrine with a handful of wildflowers she had picked along the way, Bjarte looking at the scene in front of him inquisitively from his stroller.

 

    “May we merry meet again.” - Miranda whispered as she placed the flowers down before the wooden plaque on which the names had been carefully carved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bjarte = From the Old Norse byname Bjartr, which meant "bright".


End file.
